Media storage units provide means for storing recorded media such as compact disks (CDs), audio cassette tapes, video cassette tapes, floppy disks, and the like. Most storage units provide a vertical or horizontal stacking method of the media wherein the media is stacked exposing the thinnest edge of the recorded media container to the users' line of sight. This method is a convenient means for stacking the media while using a minimum amount of space; however, it is inconvenient for the user since the thinnest side of the labeled media container is exposed for searching purposes.
Other types of media storage units that expose the front side of the labeled media container are inefficient, because only one side of the storage unit is used to store the media, limiting the storage capacity of the storage unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,270 to Campbell discloses a wall mounted CD storage matrix wherein CDs may be stored vertically; however, only one side of the matrix is used for storage. A cover flap is used to protect the CD from dust and sunlight.
What is needed is a modular storage unit that is easy to store, has a larger storage capacity relative to the prior art, and is capable of being customized based on a particular user's storage requirements.